supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Don't Give A Flying Fuck: The Sequel You Didn't Know You Needed
Chapter 1: Ublyudki! Hitler was in his office until Günsche came in "Reicheru, Sophie, Mei, Satoko, Toshio, Jade, Catherine and Igor are back, they have two others with them too." Günsche informed. "Alright bring them in here." Hitler said. "Fegelein invited them and Minus is coming aswell." Günsche informed. "Great, just the s*** I need to ruin my day." Hitler said. Hitler despised Minus, Minus p***ed him off alot. When the group went in. The bunker heard a shout. "Ублюдки! (Motherf***ers!)" They heard someone shout in Russian. The others turned to look at a man in shorts, a blue shirt with red stripes, black hair with fuschia and blue mixed in. "Motherf***er is my new thing, watched this film last night, it's about this hitman and a bodyguard, the hitman is like motherf***er this, motherf***er that, It's got that guy from SHIELD and Deadpool!" He said. Reicheru turned to him. "That's Pytka." She said. Angel walked up to him. "Why is he making that sound when he talks?" Burgdorf asked. "He's Russian." Mr. Assault said. "Sophie's cousins were terrified of his incessant cussing, Believe me, you do not want to see Pytka have one of his obscenity-ridden tantrums, as you can tell, he has an obsession with the word "motherf***er"." Sibpal said. Angel held onto Pytka. "Who the f*** is being f***ed right now?" Hitler said. "The Pokémon group is getting more and more malicious!" "Wanna battle Majella?" Mr. Assault said. "No way! I'm gonna lose!" Goebbels said. "It's OK, it's just a waste of power points anyway." Hitler said. "I'd rather rematch with trainers like Jade." "My Fuhrer I object, you and Goebbels need to tag battle against Majella!" Jodl said. "Baldy I don't have to battle anyone!" Hitler said. "Battle her right now!" Jodl said. In fact she somehow enters... "You're never gonna hit Yamata, Besides, I only have one Pokémon, If a trainer dies, their Pokémon are kept in storage, never to be used again, I had a Serperior, Stoutland, a Glaceon from my journey in Kalos, a Bisharp, I never saw any of them again, neither did Yamata, i went back to Unova to go shopping and touring, my father was about to die, and I managed to see him in his final moments, me and Yamata were buying funeral clothes in Castelia when I was killed." Majella said. "Wanna know how she and Yamata died?, I'll give you three hints: One, Bridget, Two, her boyfriend, Three, You know what it is already, If you thought Team Plasma were a bunch of d***s, then you ain't seen nothing yet." Pytka said, "I went to Unova, my team were placed in boxes and Yama was due to evolve into Zweilous." Majella said. "Can I battle him next?" Pytka asked Ri Dae-Jung. " (Fine, but no killing the opponent)" He replied back. Pytka looked at them, the Hydreigon approached the bunker gang. "Get... Majella... and her Deino... away from me!" Grawitz said. "Majella, stay by Marie's side, you too Yamata." Pytka said. He then turned to them. " (So, which one of you guys will I fight first?)" He spoke in Russian. He moved his hand around, then pointed at Hitler. Chapter 2: Todaftereffects "Hey, Orla!" Giuseppe said. "Yes?" She said. "Wanna go take a joyride?" Giuseppe said. "Sure, where?" She asked. "Where a baldy is." Giuseppe said. According to the PTNs, none of the trainers in the group are in the bunker. Then later in the bunker... "Want me to tell you the baldy's name?" Giuseppe asked. "What is it?" Orla asked. "Jodl." Giuseppe said. "Huh?" Orla asked. "Jodl." Giuseppe said. "What kind of name is that?" Orla asked. "He is called by his last name. Jo..." Giuseppe said. "Jo..." Orla imitated. "dl." Giuseppe said. "dl." Orla imitated. "Jodl." Giuseppe said. "Jodl." Orla imitated. "You're getting the hang of it!" Giuseppe said. "What kind of name is Jodl? How do you spell it, y-o... j-u-l, Jodl..." Orla said. Then later when they get there... "Jodl is a baldy with a stupid name!" Orla shouted. The entire bunker bursted with laughter. "I object to your name calling! I object to your laughing!" Jodl said. Hitler throws two pencils at Jodl. "I object to your throwing pencils!" Jodl said. Hitler throws another pencil at Jodl. "I OBJECT TO YOU!" Hitler shouted. "He calls himself a Chief of the Operations Staff..." Hitler quietly said. "He can compete with Dan Bickner!" Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics